A Winter's Solitude
by Jacques Nightingale
Summary: Jack didn't feel belonged with the other Guardians, Elsa didn't feel belonged with her family. They both seek solitude. But then they realized, they were never alone anymore. Another Jelsa fic. (READ and REVIEW!) This won't disappoint your time, I promise!
1. Chapter 1: One Night

Chapter One:

It was snowing, cold, very late at night and the streets were devoid of people who sought shelter from the chills of winter. I couldn't stand the thought of lying down in some stranger's roof, so it made me decide to walk around the woods. It was a first for me, since I am always flying around when I need to.

Ever since I became a Guardian, I never felt belonged. I'd known from all of my travels that I'm the only legend that isn't well known. The others had books made for them, they even had days celebrated just for them. Probably all the kids know who they are in just a glance! It made me realize that they are just smiling when I'm there. They are just smiling because they need to. Behind my back, they are questioning the Man in the Moon. "Why did he become a Guardian?", "Is he really one of us?", "Why is he so cold to everybody?" I was supposed to be the Guardian of Fun. But the fun wasn't clearly something I deserved.

So I left. I left and decided to do my job on my own. I still do my duties but I don't meet up with them. My relationship, if there was even a relationship, with the other Guardians is strangers doing the same job except I had no desire to rekindle it.

Ever since the night I had left and had that accident, they've been treating me like a nuisance over an acquaintance. My insides would just burn with hate whenever I saw them or heard them call my name so for years, I chose to stay out of sight whenever the Man in the Moon called for us.

Tonight, I had no idea where exactly I was going but it didn't matter at all. To me, being outside during the winter was my freedom. Being immortal isn't that great when you realize. You see the kids growing up, and the next thing you knew you're looking at their grandkids. I can never be at the same time they are currently living forever.

After much wandering, I ended up in the mountains by coincidence. The mountains here in Arendelle are beautiful, they looked perfect with the rows of dormant trees below them waiting to awaken from the dead of winter. I made it sure that whenever winter comes around at this kingdom, I freeze this mountain first. They were my personal favorite.

Feeling a little tired, I stepped towards one of the rocks and sat down. For moments, my eyes stared emptily at the little stars up in the sky. Everything was so calm and peaceful. But I feel lonely.

No matter what time of day it was or what weather had enveloped this kingdom, this one spot was a place I enjoyed taking a moment for. But after about 15 minutes, I decided it was time to move on before I bore myself to death. Right when I was about to stand up and leave, I heard loud voices coming from my left. Five meters away from me, I saw a girl with white blonde hair bundled up in a blue and two tall guys that seemed to be looking for trouble. Talk about right timing. What the hell are they doing in the woods?

"Little girl, you shouldn't be wandering around the woods at this time of night." The guy was holding a long dagger on his hand, looking at the girl with hunger in his eyes.

"It's not a good idea for girls to be out this late, you know?" the other guy remarked, he wasn't holding anything but I can assume that he's ready to pounce on the poor girl.

They were a bunch of bandits. I thought they weren't any of them around this area, but it looks like some of them finally settled in. And I guess they're already looking for trouble. I looked at the scene once more. The girl stared blankly at the ground, ignoring them. Her fists were clenched tight; she looks like a trapped rabbit between two wolves. I simply looked on. My joints were stiff and unable to move at the trepidation that I could have attracted unwanted attention towards myself. I knew in my mind that I should have done something but I questioned whether my actions could really make a difference.

Nobody can see me. What can I even do to help them?

"Hey kid, you hear me?" the one with the dagger asked.

A bit of my consciousness rushed in. I looked around the area behind me; searching for anyone else who could have noticed or were watching, just in case things escalated. But there was no one. Was I really the only one who could do something?

Just then, I heard the girl reply in a stern, foreboding tone. "How about you leave before I beat you both down into the ground where you belong?"

It was a good distance from my spot to hers but I could tell her eyes were glaring at the two men. Idiot, was she not even scared? These guys didn't look like the type to screw around.

"What's she saying?" the dagger guy said mockingly. "This is the first time I've heard a little girl talk back like that. Don't you know your manners, kid?"

"Damn it, just take her already. The others will be happy to know that we've got goods to sell." the second guy yelled impatiently.

This was bad. Something clicked in as I jumped out of my spot and sprinted towards the girl. But before I could even get half-way towards her, she had already subdued the bandits with inhuman speed and a few wide, bone-cracking kicks. In less than a couple of seconds, I could see the man with the dagger down for good while his partner started struggling on one knee to get up.

"Damn you!" the second guy pulled out a knife from his pants.

No time to think. I charged straight for his back and tackled him from behind combining myself with the wind. He fell forward and I could tell the knife had fallen far from his hand by the sound of a heavy object crunching in the snow. As I held him down to the ground with my snow, I could tell this person was much larger and stronger than me.

His eyes were closed, probably because of the impact so he didn't realize that he was fighting an invincible opponent. It didn't take him a lot of effort to roll over and somehow push me off before raising his fist and giving me a solid punch. I panicked but realized he couldn't touch me, so his hand took a blow from the frozen ground.

I grinned in satisfaction as I heard him scream his lungs out. I couldn't blame him; hitting a frozen ground with such force is enough to break your bones. He was about to stand up but I flicked my wrist just in time for my staff to hit him behind the head. It was a good blow that he immediately fell towards the ground, unconscious.

While I pushed myself off the ground, I could see the patch of snow where the knife had fallen. I picked it up and began to freeze it before breaking it into pieces. What is with these guys? I wondered looking at the unconscious body of the guy with the dagger. I saw the girl standing in a defensive pose looking at me.

"Who are you?" she said. Her voice was soft as the snow that lay around us, nothing like the menacing tone she gave to the bandits earlier.

I gasped. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can, did that guy hit your head or something?" She answered, lowering her guard.

"No… but, you're not supposed to see me." I answered, my voice cracked probably because it was unused for a long time. "I am Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter."

She looked at me curiously, her eyes studying every inch of detail of my body. "THE Jack Frost? As in the one in the books?"

This is surprising. I never thought that I would get to see a believer who's old enough to be a lady. "Yes, the one and only." I grinned, creating a snowball with my right hand.

Her eyes twinkled in surprise. I wasn't used to anyone being too interested in me so it was kind of embarrassing seeing her stare at me. She held her hand out and to my surprise, she magically formed a snowball the same way I did.

"You have the same powers as me!" I exclaimed, shocked by the sudden turn of events. "That's so cool!"

The girl was still smiling when I heard shouts from the nearby. It was probably the friends of these bandits. I looked around the area and thought what would happen if we stuck around for them to come. "We better get away." I said as I produced a small blizzard opposite the way we are heading to. I took her small hand with me and ran away from the scene.

We both started running towards the mountain without looking back and without stopping. It was only when her lungs and stamina gave out did we pause to catch our breath. (Like I ever get tired of doing anything.) It wasn't like we were criminals on the move but I didn't want to sit out any longer out there, explaining to the bandits that this was all done in the act of self-defense. They could've taken it the wrong way and decided to deal with us harshly.

Luckily, we had stopped in front of a castle made out of ice.

"What the hell?" I said out loud, looking at the magnificent building right in front of me. How come I've never seen this before?

Without hesitation, the girl climbed the stairs and stepped inside the castle. It opened with just a touch of her hand. We were greeted by the sight of a large room made out of ice with stairs leading to the second floor. A frozen fountain was situated in the middle of the room. There wasn't anything to see but I was too speechless with the sudden turn of events. Without a word, the girl started to take the stairs so I just followed quietly. She was probably tired from all the running to even talk to me.

We ended up in some sort of kitchen. It was also made of ice, but I can see some normal food sitting by the table. She started taking out cups from the cupboard, and a bunch of containers from another place.

"Would you like some tea, coffee or cocoa?" She asked without turning around.  
>"Cocoa please." I answered.<p>

There was an awkward silence as she made the drinks for the both of us, she shortly returned to me with two small cups of cocoa. And they're cold.

She must've noticed my expression when I began to drink it because she said, "Sorry. I can't really produce hot water with me freezing it before trying to heat it in the first place."

"No, no! It's fine. I'm not a fan of hot beverages myself anyway." I said quickly. "Thank you, by the way."

She smiled at me, drinking her own cocoa. For five minutes, we stood silently sipping our drinks with a few glances towards each other's face. It wasn't until I had a quarter of a cup left that she finally spoke.

"Thank you," the girl said quietly, "for saving me. I'm very grateful you were there to help."

I stared at what was left of my drink. "It was nothing. Besides, you took them down pretty well without my help."

"Still, you were brave enough to actually come help me." I turned my head towards her to notice she was smiling. The girl was really beautiful, even after getting into a fight and looking a little ruffled, I thought she was still very beautiful.

My mind started to play back the images of her taking down the bandits, "Where the hell did you learn to do all that back there?" I asked.

"I taught myself a few things. I really don't want to hurt anybody with my powers. So I practiced doing some self-defense on ice dummies." She blushed, brushing back a strand of hair behind her ear.

I chuckled, "Really? It's still really amazing how strong you are, despite knowing that."

"Well, I have to. I always come here at my castle. So I may have gotten into a few fights with some bandits and pirates lurking around the woods. But you were pretty amazing too; you managed to take that guy down with your staff. You even destroyed that knife."

I smiled at her and looked at my cocoa. The sudden silence made my eyes return back to her, "What is it?"  
>"You never told me your name."<br>"Sorry. It's Elsa."

It was a beautiful name for such an amazing lady. It suits her perfectly.

"What are you doing in the woods anyway?"

I told her. Elsa's affectionate smile widened, "Really? I'm glad."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that means we'll be seeing each other again since I tend to take walks during winter."

"But I've never seen you before. Even this castle surprised me. It wasn't here last summer."

"Yes. I might have to tell you the whole story someday."

"Why not now? I've got an endless amount of time."

She laughed, "I'll tell you some other time." she sipped the rest of her cocoa, "I guess it must be fate that we met, tonight."

The fight earlier must've drained her because her voice sounded tired. I guess I need to leave for now. I have a bunch of questions waiting for her but I need to keep it in. A lady wouldn't like a pushy man.

"I guess I'll be going then." I said, placing the empty cup back to the table.

"Yeah, it was very nice meeting you."

"Do you want me to make sure the bandits aren't around to trouble you anymore?"

"N-no, it's fine. They wouldn't be able to come up here anyway."

I looked at her face. Was she blushing or was she just cold? "Ok. I'm pretty sure you can hold them on your own anyway." I grinned.

Elsa smiled, "Of course." She stared at me for a second before saying, "Will I see you again, Jack?"

That statement made me realize that she was expecting me to see her again. I tried to hide the happiness I felt. "Of course, as long as you believe in me. You will always see me."

A smile formed on Elsa's face. It was enough for me to smile back at her.

"Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Elsa."

And like that, we went on our separate directions.


	2. Chapter 2: Blizzard

Chapter Two:

Later this winter, I began to settle in the kingdom of Arendelle. Since I stay out at night, taking long walks and doing just whatever, I usually had a habit of sleeping in the morning because of boredom and wake up by noon. However, today I never slept and walked around the woods searching for the bandits we've encountered earlier.

The sun started to peek down the hills when I made one last check around the woods. After a ten minute search from above and a short walk down below, I dropped down from the mountain straight to the icy stairs of Elsa's castle. I stared at the magnificent building and silently thanked the one that made the castle be placed on top of this mountain. My beautiful mountain. It was a sight to behold, my eyes noticed every single, fine detail she managed to furnish into perfection.

My eyes then noticed the sunlight slowly making his way up to the sky which signaled the fact it was almost time for her to wake up. I began to climb up the steps and realized what I'm doing. I'm going out of my way to meet a girl in the morning. I didn't know that my life can turn around from just one single night. I began moving upwards again. As I walked, I could hear the birds chirping around me. Today will be a nice day.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up from her bed, the sunlight slowly creeping out from her bed. She positioned her room so that the sunlight would hit her face during the morning, waking her up so she wouldn't sleep in late. As a queen, she couldn't allow herself to fail on punctuality.<p>

After doing her daily necessities, she headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself. She had told Anna that she would be gone for two weeks since she consider winter as a vacation for herself. A time of solitude.

Elsa began to pile some fruits and bread on the table. She grabbed a jar of cream from the cupboard and placed it on the table. It would be a healthy breakfast, just for herself. Yet, luck would have her stopping at the window that overlooked the castle's front stairs to see a guy with short white hair sleeping by the stairs.

Next thing she knew, Elsa was down there in the courtyard with him as he snored with his head being supported by his staff. With those peculiar clothes and hair that's white as a night, there is no mistaking it. It really is him, Jack Frost.

"Hey."

No response. But Elsa noticed that he stopped snoring.

"Jack?"

No response again. Elsa was beginning to lose her patience with Jack.

She took a good distance away from Jack and produced a massive snowball. Without any hesitation, she flicked it towards the poor sleeping guy.

* * *

><p>I never knew snow can be painful. After Elsa threw the giant snowball at me, she had to dig around for some time before I can finally made my way out of the pile of snow. "It was just a practical joke." She laughed, pulling me up. Good thing I'm immortal or that practical joke could've caused a life.<p>

"Hey, since you're already here anyway, why don't you join me for breakfast?" She suggested, holding my staff for me as I dust off the snow from my clothes.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, surprised from the sudden invitation.

* * *

><p>We weren't probably close enough to make small talk but Elsa has been quiet for about half an hour now. I was sitting by the kitchen table eating a banana while she cuts some variety of fruits by the sink. I don't really know much about cooking but I can tell that she's an amazing cook with the way she moves inside the kitchen.<p>

"So…" I said, trying to break the ice. "What are you making anyway?"

No response. Is she ignoring me?

"Are you making some fruit salad or something?" I said, raising my voice a little bit.

No response. I got off the table to go explore the castle, but then I remembered a certain 'practical joke' that almost killed me earlier. It's time for payback. This won't hurt her but it would be awesome to see what her reaction looks like.

I floated a bit from the floor, making sure not to make any sound as I crept behind Elsa's back.

"Elsa!" I said out loud and touched her right side, a common part at the body for girls to be ticklish of.

"Kyaa!" She yelped and almost dropped the knife in surprise.

She looked at me. "Jack?"  
>"Yeah, it's me." I said. "Can't you hear me?"<p>

"H-Huh? Were you saying something?" She said, facing me as she mixed some cream on a bowl made of ice.

I didn't say anything to her. I was about to but then I noticed that her eyes weren't looking at me.

I made my way closer to her. Every time I took a step closer to her, her hands would spin on the bowl faster and faster.

"Are you okay?" I finally said, leaning my face close to her blushing face.

"I-I'm fine." She said, looking away trying not to meet her eyes with mine. I decided to stop teasing her and took some steps back.

"I didn't think that you were the shy type of person."

"I'm not shy. It's just that I haven't talked to a guy alone ever since… yesterday." She looked at me skeptically. "It's not like I can just do that back at my kingdom. I have people to do that for me."

"My kingdom?" I said. Wait a minute. "Are you saying you're a royalty?"

"Are you saying you don't know me?" Elsa stared at me, her smile slowly widening.

"I never really cared about this kingdom other than the people are always happy." I honestly answered. "

She stopped fixing our meal and this time her smile almost reached her ears. "Come with me for a minute." She said, going out of the kitchen.

We went up the next floor of the castle. Elsa guided me to a large round space with an open balcony overlooking the kingdom of Arendelle. "Wait for me here. Don't touch anything, okay?"

I nodded staring at the giant chandelier made out of ice hanging from above. I can see Elsa laughing to herself as she continued to climb upstairs. I stayed for some time, walking around the large round space touching every inch of the place. The ice is so thick that even the sun couldn't melt this castle to the ground. Five minutes later, I was sitting by the open balcony looking the kingdom of Arendelle when I heard Elsa walking behind me.

"What did you-"I stopped talking. My whole body literally froze as I saw Elsa walking towards me. Last night, I unintentionally noticed that she was wearing a teal dress over her blue coat. She wasn't wearing any makeup then, but I know that she's beautiful. Her simplicity as a lady was one of a kind, but what she's wearing right now is different altogether.

Her hair was in a side braid woven with snowflakes, and strands of her bangs slicked back on the top of her head. She was wearing purple eye shadow over her icy blue eyes. Her lips were coated with dark pink lipstick that matches here pale skin and rosy cheeks. A crystal blue dress with long blue sleeves hugged her slender body, matching with her long transparent glitter trail cape and ice shoes.

"Jack Frost, my name is Elsa." She bowed, holding her dress up with her right hand. "Queen of Arendelle."

The next thing I knew, I was kneeling on front of her holding her hand with mine. I unconsciously kissed her hand. "I'm sorry for being rude… I didn't know."

"It's alright. You were just visiting here as a spirit anyway, I would be rather surprised if you knew me anyway." She said, pulling me up. "Well, at least that clarifies everything. Let's go have breakfast!"

I followed her and stared as her dress slowly formed back into a simple one. I never knew snow can be made into many different things. Damn, I need to experiment on my own one of these days.

* * *

><p>We took our meal up in the balcony. There weren't any seats there but I formed a table and chair using ice. Elsa shook her head and touched the furniture. It slowly crumbled to the ground.<p>

"You need to differentiate snow from ice, Jack." Elsa said, creating a long table. "You need to use snow as a base first," She then touched it as it began to smooth down to the finest details. "Then you freeze it into solid ice."

A human giving a lesson on how to form ice sculptures to a Spirit of Winter. "This is embarrassing." I said, scratching my head as I lay down the food on the table.

"Sorry, I just used to practice on my own." She apologized, sitting beside me. "The next thing I knew I can perfectly do anything with my power. Well, that is, except cooking."

"What are we eating again?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, its cream mixed with fruits topped on bread." She said, putting a spoonful of it on a piece of bread. "Here, try it."

I took it from her. It doesn't look appetizing to me. I can make out bananas, cherries and strawberries in the cream. And the bread feels hard. Was it supposed to be hard?

"Well?" Elsa suddenly said, waiting for me to eat it.

"You know, I'm not really hungry." I said, looking at her.

Her smile started to form a pout and her icy blue eyes turned innocently at me. "Pleaseeeee?" She pleaded.

I sighed. "Here goes nothing." I said, taking a bite.

Silence. I could only hear the wind blowing and my mouth chewing. Elsa was staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Damn… this is good." I whispered, looking at the bread. I took another bite, and another, and another, and soon enough I was asking for more.

The sweetness of the cream was balanced with the bread's taste in my mouth. The assorted fruits added a little kick to my taste buds too. All in all, it was a good combination.

Elsa giggled as she served me another one. "See?"

In no time at all, we finished all the bread. Elsa was full, so I wolfed down the remaining fruits and cream down my stomach. "I didn't know food can be this delicious!"

"Hey, stop flattering me!" She gave out an embarrassed laugh, fixing the remains one side of the table.

"It's true!" I honestly said to her, helping wipe the table with a washcloth. "I never really ate much, just tried out a few things here and there. This is the first time I've tried a delicious meal!"

"If you want, I can cook you a cooked meal." She suggested. "We can't really cook here in this place."

"Would you really?" I said, floating in front of her excitedly.

"Sit down, you idiot." She laughed, pulling me back to the table. "Of course, I'll also give you a guide to the castle! It's also beautiful, but of course it's not made of ice."

That sentence made me stop. "I wonder if some of your people can see me…"

"Don't be like that, you have me." She said, patting my back. "I can see you."

"You have the same powers as me…" I answered. "Maybe that's the reason why you can see me."

"I don't know, Jack. But for them to have a Snow Queen, they wouldn't be surprised if I have a friend who could do the same powers as me." She pointed out.

Well, I guess she's right. Anyway, I just sat down beside her. We were quiet for a little bit, just enjoying the presence of each other. I was enjoying a little bit of scenery when I felt a little bit of weight on my shoulder.

"Elsa?" I said. "What are you doing?"

I looked at her and realized she is already fast asleep, using me as a headrest altogether. Well, someone's bound to get sleepy if you just stared at the kingdom and not saying anything. I adjusted my body so I won't get any problem once she wakes up. After turning my head a little bit, I accidentally brushed my nose on her hair. Whoa. She smells pretty nice. What the hell am I thinking! It would be best if I just enjoy the feeling. It's not every day I get a pretty girl to sleep on my shoulder now. But right at that moment, I heard distant noises of what sounded like angry voices. I almost decided to ignore it but Elsa woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked intently. She must've been bothered by the noise. "I rather hate it if someone bothered my sleep."

"This isn't the time nor place to sleep you know." I said to her.  
>"Look who's talking." She snapped at me.<p>

Hey there. It looks like this girl is the type of person that gets irritated when her sleep is bothered. I'll have to watch my words on her. I slowly remembered the time when she took down the freaks at the park last time. Ugh. It'd be a pain to be making her as an enemy.

"Let's go check it out." I remotely said and followed the steps going down. I listened to the pounding steps behind me and just decided to ignore it.

* * *

><p>When we arrived by the door, we saw a couple being surrounded by six guys. They were shouting some insults that were directed to the girl. I realized that they were with the bandits we took down last night. They must've searched everywhere to avenge their companions. I noticed a huge reindeer tied to a tree not far from the commotion pulling his way out probably to flee. They must've been with the couple.<p>

"I already told you, we weren't the ones that injured your friends!" the girl with the reddish-blonde hair shouted, standing firmly on her ground with her arms wrapped to a large guy who was defensively looking at the bandits.

"Anna! Kristoff!" Elsa suddenly screamed.

"Elsa!" the girl cried, running towards us with the guy following behind him.

"You know them?" I asked, as they made their way to the stairs.

"Anna is my younger sister, Kristoff is her fiancé." She worriedly answered. As soon as Anna reached us, she gave a huge hug to Elsa.

"Elsa, I was so worried about you." Anna cried, holding her sister by her shoulders. "The guards caught some bandits outside the kingdom. And I remembered that you were out here. And, and… Who is this guy?"

"You can see me?" I asked, surprised by the sudden attention.

"Hey, I know you…" The blonde guy said. "Aren't you Jack Frost?"

Elsa and I gasped. She must've been surprised for this guy to know me. But I'm more surprised because he didn't hesitate to ask if I'm me.

"Yeah, you are Jack Frost!" He said, shaking my hand. "I never thought I would be seeing you now of all times! My name is Kristoff."

"How come you know him?" Anna asked him.

"He used to come around to visit the Trolls. I was just a little kid back then so I see him from time to time." Kristoff explained. "Sven really wants to see you too!"

"Sven?" I asked.

"It's that reindeer…"

We all turned around and realized that the bandits are making their way to the stairs. I protectively pointed my staff at them. "That reindeer is your friend, right?"

"Yes!" Anna answered for him.

"Don't worry, I'll help him."

Only seconds later did I see someone approach the bandits. Anna started cheering while Kristoff and I were looking dumbstruck. "Oh, my God…" I whispered.

It was Elsa.

Was she planning on trying to persuade them to go away? And when did she disappear beside me?

"Does Elsa know them?" Kristoff asked me.

"They must've hold a grudge against us because we seem to have delivered some violence to some of their companions last night in the woods." I answered, handing my staff to him. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to sit by and watch Elsa deal with them by herself."

I slid down the stairs past Elsa who had already taken down one bandit and was going for another. I jumped and attacked two guys at the same time. They charged at me holding some swords but I managed to kick it both at the same time. I kicked the first guy's family jewels and left him screaming in pain while I managed to give a roundhouse kick to the other guy. He didn't manage to react in time and received the full impact of my kick. He staggered a few seconds before falling down unconsciously.

"Jack! Behind you!"

I managed to duck down and saw Elsa threw a solid ice ball to the person behind me. I heard a painful grunt from the guy behind me but didn't have the time to look at him as another guy tried to charge at me. Counting the bodies around me (including the one that received Elsa's ice ball); I realized that this guy is the last one. I decided to make this quick.

"Aaaargh!" the guy shouted at me, going straight at me with a large sword. "I'll kill you!"

I stopped and waited for him to strike his weapon down on me. At the right moment, I caught his knife and singlehandedly disarmed him from it. He was confused at the moment but a strike in the neck from behind caught him off guard.

"You okay?" Elsa asked, smiling at me.

"I'm fine. You?" I replied, freezing the sword and breaking it to piece. It looks like the fight has lifted her irritation earlier.

"Better than yesterday." She grinned.

After surveying the damage, Elsa turned around to catch up with Anna and Kristoff. I pulled the guys near Sven. He stared at me as I removed the ropes and used it to tie the bandits on the same tree.

"That'll teach them their own lesson of tying a poor guy like you." I grinned, petting the reindeer's head. "Come on."

I started to walk away but I noticed Sven wasn't beside me. When I turned around, I was surprised to see him kicking some snow to the faces of the bandits. I let him do his thing. Not before long, we ran back to where Elsa and the others are. "He took some time kicking snow on the bandits." I told them, in cue with Sven's happy face.

"Thanks, Jack." Kristoff said, nuzzling the reindeer to his side. "Who would've thought Jack Frost would be helping us one day, right Sven?"

I grinned, these people believed at my legend even though they're past the age to do so. For a few seconds, we stood still; waiting for what, I didn't know. But the peace was broken up by the screaming of the other bandits coming to rescue their friends.

"Get back in the castle, I'll blow them away!" I shouted as they scattered away from the scene. "Wind!"

With the help of my staff, I sent a powerful avalanche to drop down from the mountains. I made it sure that this won't kill them, but it's enough to trap them so they won't get near the castle. "This isn't enough…" I whispered. They'll keep coming back if we don't seclude this castle from their path.

"Elsa! Close all the doors and windows!" I shouted, before kicking off to the air.

When I'm positive that they're perfectly safe from inside the castle, I did my thing. I held out both of my hands and summoned the wind. My eyes glowed as I created a strong blizzard surrounding the vicinity of the castle along with the mountains. It's not enough to destroy anything but it can cause them to stir away from the castle.

I watched as the bandits slowly came out of the woods running with panicked faces. "This is fun." I grinned.

I dropped down to the ice castle's balcony, surprised to see Elsa waiting for me there. "Hey."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. I just wanted to protect this castle. And also beca-"

Elsa hugged me. It didn't take long before I started hugging her too. Her forehead was leaning by my neck and I was surprised because I can feel her warmth on my skin.

"So this is what a hug feels like." I whispered in her ear.

I can't see it but I know at this very moment, she is smiling.

The both of us are smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Wonder

**AN**: Thanks for the support everybody! Let me know what you think of the first two chapters in the reviews. :) By the way, I'll be busy with exams this following week. So I may have to update the week after that. But I **PROMISE** I'll be posting two chapters to satisfy my reviewers. Once again, thank you! Cheers!

Chapter Three:

The four of us ended up resting inside the castle until nightfall. Kristoff and I were standing on guard by the door of the castle, casually talking about the Trolls while Sven munches on some carrots by our side. The girls took their time on the kitchen, probably preparing some snacks. It appears that Anna brought something from the castle when they came up here.

"That was… a close one… Who knows what would have happened if we didn't get away in time." I suddenly said, talking about the bandits earlier.

Kristoff nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't really want to end up doing that all over again."

"What do you mean?" Anna's voice suddenly popped in the conversation. Kristoff and I both looked up. The sisters were both holding trays of food. "I didn't even hit the guy who said something mean to me!"

"What did he say to her?" I asked Kristoff.

"I'll give you a hint," He grinned. "It rhymes with 'witch'."

"KRISTOFF!" Anna cried, surprising the hell out of me. "You know I hate that word!"

"Hey! I said, 'witch', not 'bi-"

"Enough the both of you." Elsa finally said. She started walking down the stairs, the tray of food wobbling in her hands.

I floated towards her. "Here, let me take it." I said, taking the tray from her. "You'll end up hurting yourself holding it like that." She blushed lightly as she passed it towards me. "Thanks."

I blinked and noticed Anna staring at me curiously. "What? Do you need help too?"

"Nahh. I'm fine, but thanks for asking." She replied, looking away with a mischievous grin.

I floated back to Kristoff with the tray and noticed that he was staring at me curiously too. I decided to wave it off, thinking they were just fascinated with my flying.

Elsa got to the floor when she stomped her foot, sending some snow magic towards me. Without thinking, I stomped my foot the same way she did sending out my own magic. I'll be lying if I said I wasn't worried that our magic will collide but halfway before meeting each other, Elsa's magic produced a table made out of snow. My magic soon touched the table coating it with ice and small patterns of frost.

I touched the table with my foot, kicking it lightly to see if it's stable. It didn't budge. Kristoff complimented our skills and helped Anna set the food on the table. Elsa was smiling at me. I shrugged and smiled back.

. . .

The four of us feasted on sandwiches and some cocoa. It was a weird combination but we really didn't care. We talked about all sorts of stuff, forgetting the fact that we we're trapped in the ice castle because of the blizzard outside. To our sudden surprise, the door opened.

I stood up from my seat, producing sharp icicles from the ground pointing to whoever opened the door. My staff is pointed defensively making sure to blow anyone that tries to do something bad.

We watched in silence as a small snowman appeared by the door.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"What?" I asked, sounding like an idiot.

Elsa laughed as she waved my icicles off. They crumbled over her power and I was surprised to see her hug the little guy by the door. "Hey there, Olaf."

"He's your friend?" I asked Kristoff and Anna.

Anna giggled while Kristoff nodded. "Long story, Jack."

Elsa walked towards me with Olaf beside her. She introduced me to him. "Jack, this is Olaf." I shook what appears to be his hand. "Hi." I simply said loss for words. "Olaf, this is Jack."

I dropped down towards him, staring very well into the weird creature. "Where did you come from, Olaf?" I asked curiously, touching the carrot on his face.

"Elsa made me!" Olaf said, not minding me detaching away things from his body. "I'm an all-around snowman that even exists during summer!" He proudly boasted.

"I can't even do that!" I turned towards Elsa. "You're more amazing than I thought!"

Elsa blushed; she's probably not used to someone complimenting her skills too much. I stared at the snowman in front of me, thinking to myself for a moment. What if I can do the same thing as her? Earlier our powers combined for a moment in order to create the table. In a sense, our powers are exactly compatible so it wouldn't be a surprise if I can do the same thing as her. I just need the right way to do so.

"Hey, Olaf." I said, talking to the snowman. "Can you do me a favor and stand there for a second?" I was pointing to a spot a few inches away from me.

"Sure!" He happily agreed moving exactly to where I want him to be. "Now what?"

I produced a snowball from the palm of my hand. I turned towards Elsa who was looking at what I'm doing. "Elsa, can you blow some air on this snowball?"

"Why?" She asked cautiously, albeit doing what I asked for her and blew the snowball with some air. She did it the same way one would blow candles on a birthday cake.

"Okay, let's see if this works." I excitedly said, placing the snowball besides Olaf. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a bit. I opened them after a while and moved my hands in the air, slowly forming out the snowball into a snowman with the same image as Olaf.

It took a full minute before the snowman started moving. Everybody gasped as it came into life. I succeeded. My theory of my snow acting as a base and Elsa's power as the core proved to be true. I can literally see Olaf's body jumping up and down excitedly.

"What's his name? What's his name?" He eagerly asked.

"Hi! My name is Penny!" the snowman said in an unusual high tone. "And I love warm hugs!"

"I'll be damned," I said, staring at Penny. "He's a girl."

We watched in delight as the two snowmen hugged each other. Sven came around and placed a carrot on Penny's face; it must've been his way of saying 'hi' to the new girl. Penny stopped hugging Olaf and walked toward me. I was sitting by the table then with Elsa standing by my side.

"Thank you, Daddy." Penny said, hugging my legs. "And thank you, Mommy." She turned to Elsa, and hugged her on the legs.

"Mommy?" Elsa and I exclaimed. Penny looked surprised by our reactions.

"Well, Daddy created me with the help of Mommy." Penny simple explained. "So I am their baby!"

My mouth dropped down at her simple yet complicated explanation. I can see Kristoff and Anna keeping their self from laughing. I know what they're thinking, because I'm thinking of it too.

"I-I guess it's time to s-s-sleep!" Elsa mumbled, her face heating up. "Anna! Help me carry these trays back to the kitchen!" She literally froze everything on the table and rushed her way to the kitchen.

An awkward silence filled the room as Kristoff and Anna looked at me while Penny and Olaf both of my legs. "I think I'll check the situation outside in the meantime." I said, collecting myself and floated quickly outside closing the door behind me.

What the hell was that all about?

. . .

It took me an hour and a half hovering over the mountains and looking for any signs of bandits outside. But most of it was me thinking about what Penny said. "Our baby…" I whispered. Damn. If I were only human, I would've made a move on Elsa.

But I'm not. I shook my head of the thought, smiling sadly. Soon, I would have to leave this place. Elsa and the others will forget about me and I will be alone once again. But it has been always like this right?

Then I wonder why…

I wonder why I'm crying.


	4. Chapter 4: Lightning

**AN: Here is your second chapter for today! Read and Review!**

Chapter Four:

"Jack!"

I stopped flying when I heard Elsa calling me from the castle's balcony. She was wearing a simple nightgown and shorts which is probably made out of ice too. I wiped my eyes and dropped down.

"Hey, what's up?" I casually asked, giving her a naughty grin. "You miss me?"

"Stop joking around!" She giggled, giving me a playful slap in the arms. "Do you want to stay in for the night?"

I looked around to see if Anna and Kristoff were playing a joke on me but it seemed they weren't around. I turned towards Elsa and the sudden realization of what's happening right now started to hit me in the face.

"Ah… I-I… Umm, Asdfghjkl." I started making weird gestures and gibberish sounds. This is bad. Get a hold of yourself, Jack!

"What are you saying?" Elsa narrowed her eyes, leaning towards me.

I sighed. And just nodded, tapping my nose. "Please take care of me."

"Of course!" She said, and pulled me inside. The doors of the balcony closed behind us. She started taking me to the top floor of the castle. Somewhere I haven't explored yet.

As we walked up the stairs, she started making some small talk. Is it me or she's a wee bit talkative than normal?

"Kristoff and Anna are going back tomorrow to the castle." She started, twirling her hair. "I'm thinking of joining with them."

I stopped walking. Elsa noticed and turned around to look at me. "Jack?"

I clenched my fists trying to keep it in. All these years I don't feel belonged in any way… The Guardians, the kids, and now them? They're just going to leave me just like that. I glared at Elsa. She took a step back, surprised by the sudden attitude I switched into. I turned around and ran back to the balcony.

"Jack! Wait!" I could hear Elsa shouting my name. I never looked back; I burst into the doors and kicked off in the air, flying away from the castle. A blizzard slowly started to form in the sky, a sign of my powers going berserk.

"Damn it!" I screamed in anger. "Why do people always leave me?!" Thunder roared and lightning flashed. I stared at the sky. Thunderstorm during a blizzard? I looked at my hands, wondering if I'm the one that did this.

"JACK, LOOK OUT!" Elsa screamed from the castle, her terrified eyes fixed on something behind me. Kristoff and Anna were with her, also looking terrified.

The lightning hit me before I can even see it. The burning sensation of electricity travelled down my whole body. And it hurts; it's like getting hit by a thousand of burning hammers all at once. I guess ice and electricity really isn't a good combination.

"Damn…" I whispered before falling down. The woods didn't take me in too nicely and pieces of hard wood hit me in almost every part of my body. It didn't take too long before I finally crashed to the floor.

I opened my eyes. The thunderstorm had passed, and no clouds were in the sky. The moon was full and I swear to my life that it's looking at me. I slowly lift my hand and raised my middle finger towards the Man in the Moon.

"JACK!"

My consciousness slowly drifted away.

. . .

Elsa's POV

I stayed in my bed the whole time after the incident with Jack's snowman. I heard Kristoff saying to Anna that he'll do the cleaning so she can speak with me.

A knock came on my door. "Elsa? It's me, Anna."

"Come in," I mumbled to my pillow. I heard Anna open the door and sat on my bed.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" She asked.

"You know what's wrong," I answered. "And remove that smirk on your face, Anna!"

Anna giggled and she began to lie down next to me. "It's about Jack, isn't it?"

"W-What do you mean?" I exclaimed rolling over towards her.

"Elsa, you're hopelessly in love with Jack."

My face flushed. Never in my whole life did I ever felt this embarrassed. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. Oh my god. Ever since the frozen winter incident, Anna could read me like a book. She knows if I'm hiding something. Sometimes, she's the one who will learn what I feel first before I do. If she's saying that I'm in love…

"It must be true…" I whispered, blushing madly. Anna screamed in delight and held my hands.

"Oh my god, Elsa!" She cried, squeezing my hands excitedly. "Since when did you?"

"I don't know!" I honestly told her. "It must be love at first sight."

I looked at Anna helplessly. This is the first time I've felt something this amazing. And I don't know what to do with it.

"Elsa, listen to me!" Anna said, looking at my eyes. This is one of the look which meant that whatever she'll say, it's important for me to listen very well. "Don't ever let go of Jack."

"I won't ever let go of him, Anna." I whispered, looking away. "But what if… what if… what if he doesn't love me? What if I'm the only one who believes that we'll be together? What if he freaks out and leaves me?"

"I'm sure he won't." A voice suddenly said, surprising the two of us. Anna and I looked at the door and saw Kristoff leaning by the door. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. But it's been an hour and a half ever since Jack left, so I was wondering if you guys have seen him."

I looked outside my window, worried that Jack has already left… Anna suddenly hugged me. It was a light yet warm hug, something Olaf and Penny will surely love.

"Listen to Kristoff," Anna smiled. "He was the one who first noticed that you two had something going on when we first saw the two of you."

Kristoff scratched his head, grinning at Anna. "Well, the way you talk and move around the room… How can I say this?" He said, snapping his fingers. "It's like you've known each other for so long. And I can also see that you trust him very well, you know… with the table thing, and the tray of foods."

I blushed. This isn't the first time Kristoff offered a few words of encouragement to me. He and Anna had been helping me with the kingdom, and surprisingly his help is even more better than what Anna does.

"Go get him outside, Elsa!" Anna suddenly said, pushing me out of my bed. "Be sure to tell him that we're going home tomorrow and he can come with us!"

"He has to." I giggled. "I'm not going to let him run away."

"That's the spirit!" Anna shouted behind my back as I passed by Kristoff giving him a quick 'thank you' before going down to the castle's open balcony.

Wait. If I'm going to see him, I need to look good for him. This simple dress won't simply do! I looked to see if anyone's here, and when it looks like I'm the only one around I casted some magic to change my outfit. From the simple dress I adorned earlier, I changed into a cute blue shorts and purple nightgown. There. I turned to the ice in front of me, looking at myself in the mirror.

I was surprised to see that The Snow Queen wasn't looking at me. I saw a different person on the mirror, not the Queen which is proud and mighty. But Elsa who's hair is undone and wearing simple clothes to capture the heart of the one she love. "I really have changed." I smiled, quietly thanking Anna with all my heart.

When I walked to the balcony, I can't see Jack anymore. It was really dark and windy so I'm having trouble seeing him. But he suddenly appeared flying slowly with a straight face looking over the woods.

"Jack!"

He stopped flying when he heard me calling him from the castle. He looked curiously at what I was wearing and gently rubbed his eyes, probably from exhaustion. I moved aside as he dropped in front of me.

"Hey, what's up?" He casually asked, giving me a naughty grin. "You miss me?"

Yes, I do. I thought to myself. "Stop joking around!" I giggled, giving him a playful slap in the arms. "Do you want to stay in for the night?" I asked, curling back a strand of hair behind my ear.

He looked around the room, peeking by the stairs as if looking for somebody. He finally turned towards me. His eyes started to widen.

"Ah… I-I… Umm, Asdfghjkl." Jack started making weird gestures and gibberish sounds. What's wrong with him? He's doing some weird stuff and I can't even make out what he's saying.

"What are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes, leaning towards him.

He finally calmed down, sighing. Jack nodded, tapping his nose. "Please take care of me."

"Of course!" I happily replied, and pulled him inside. The doors of the balcony closed behind us, probably from the wind. But it didn't matter. I started taking him to the top floor of the castle. A place he haven't explored yet.

As we walked up the stairs, I started making some small talk. I hope he doesn't mind me being talkative all of a sudden.

"Kristoff and Anna are going back tomorrow to the castle." I suddenly told him, remembering the subject. I twirled my hair and thought of how he would react to us inviting him to our castle. "I'm thinking of joining with them."

Jack stopped walking. I noticed it immediately and turned around to look at him. "Jack?"

He was clenching his fists trying to suppress what seems to be like anger. Did I say something to tick him off? Jack suddenly glared at me. I took a step back, surprised by the sudden attitude he switched into. He turned around and ran back to the balcony.

"Jack! Wait!" I shouted behind him, following after him. I was expecting him to look back but he didn't. He burst into the doors and kicked off in the air, flying away from the castle. "No! Don't leave me! Jack!"

A blizzard slowly started to form in the sky; it must've been Jack's doing. Kristoff and Anna rushed behind me with concerned faces.

"What happened?!" Kristoff asked, raising his voice in battle with the thunder that roared. "Is that a thunderstorm?"

"A thunderstorm during a blizzard?" Anna gasped, her eyes looking at Jack's floating body.

"I don't know!" I cried, terrified that any moment Jack will fly away. He was screaming in anger and I can't make out what he's saying. His powers are going berserk and I need to stop him from doing so.

All of a sudden, it came. "JACK, LOOK OUT!" I screamed at him, his angry eyes turning to look at me. Kristoff and Anna gasped at what they both saw. I want to jump and save him from what was about to happen but it was too late.

The lightning hit Jack before he could even see it. His whole body went into seizures as the electricity from the lightning travelled all over his body. I watched in horror as he started to fall down into the woods.

I jumped down from the balcony, eager to attend to him at once. Before hitting the ground, I created some ice skates and manipulated the ice around me to form a slide, letting me glide my way to the woods quickly.

Adrenaline was pumping in my whole body as I watched the trees I passed being frozen to the tip. I tried to calm down. Conceal. Don't feel. I repeated the mantra in my head, my eyes searching for Jack.

I quickly came to a halt when I saw him lying on the ground. He was a mess. Blood stained the pure white color of the snow around him. His clothes were burnt, and I can literally see smoke coming out of his body.

"No, please…" I trembled in fear, afraid that the only man I loved dying right in front of me. I slowly walked towards him when I saw him lift his hand. He raised his middle finger towards the sky, and I looked to see that it was the full moon.

My attention went back to him as I saw his hand falling to the ground. No! NO!

"JACK!" I screamed, rushing towards him.

**AN: Crazy cliff-hanger in two point of views. Hope you like it. Read and Review some of my other works. Cheers! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Arendelle

AN: Keep the reviews coming people! Here's another update. Sorry but it will be a short chapter since I have to study for my upcoming exams. I'll make it sure to update every now and then, so review/follow my fic! It really makes me happy, and probably the reason why I'm able to update more of the story. So, thank you people. Cheers!

Chapter 5: Arendelle

Cold.

I have forgotten its feeling to my skin, probably because it never bothered me in any way. I'm not supposed to feel it, but I can sense parts of my body being pricked with the freezing sensation.

"Jack?" I heard somebody whisper. It was a woman's voice. "Jack, I'm leaving you…"

It was Elsa. That voice belongs to Elsa. I mustered all my willpower, wanting to shout at her to don't go. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want her to leave me.

But it was no use; I can't hear her voice anymore. Is she already gone? The cold began to fade away from my body. The only thing I can feel now is my eyes.

They are wet… I am crying.

"!" I opened my eyes, realizing that they're filled with tears. I tried to wipe them with my hands, but I received a shocking pain from my right arm. "Ow! What the…?"

I looked at my hand and realized that they're wrapped with bandages. My fingers were bruised, and my eyes are probably swollen explaining the lack of vision I have now. "Oh, right…" I suddenly remembered being struck by the lightning last night. I sighed, what a sudden turn of events.

"Jack? You're awake?" a voice suddenly said, I turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Anna by the door. She smiled at me, and I tried to smile back wincing from the pain. She was carrying a bowl of apples with her as she closed the door behind her and walked towards my bed.

I looked around and realized that I wasn't in Elsa's ice castle. Anna must've realized that I was studying the interior of the room. "You're in Arendelle's castle. Kristoff and Sven brought you here when you were struck by the lightning." She said, peeling the skin of the apple.

"Thanks… I guess." I answered, not knowing what to say anymore. "Hey, Anna. Where's Elsa?"

Anna looked at me mischievously and giggled. "Awwww. You miss her, don't you?"

I looked away, trying not to blush. "I just w-want to thank her for letting me in."

"Of course she'll let you in!" Anna exclaimed, laughing at my expression. "She was planning to take you with us from the start anyway, but you suddenly ran away. Hey, that reminds me. What happened to you?" She suddenly became serious, pointing the knife at me.

Wait. Did she say that Elsa planned to take me with her? "Elsa wanted me to come?"

"Yeah! She said that since you weren't staying anywhere, you might as well stay here wi- HEY! STOP IT, JACK!"

I tried to float away from the bed, only falling down on my butt a few inches from where I took off. It hurts. Anna kneeled by my side, helping me get up. "Are you out of your mind?!" She cried.

"I need to see Elsa!" I answered back at her, pulling away from her grip.

"Elsa's not around," She said, giving me an icy glare almost equivalent to her older sister's. "Now go back to your bed, or I'll slice open one of your wounds…"

I clicked my tongue in irritation and followed her order. I know she isn't serious, but I won't be fighting back to a girl holding a knife compared to a wounded guy like me. "Where is she?"

"She's somewhere in the Pacific. She said she'll be gone for a week so she'll probably be home by tomorrow morning." Anna explained, tucking me in. "Now be a good boy and eat these apples. You're probably hungry since you've been sleeping for six days now."

"WHAT?!" I shouted at her face.

Anna closed her eyes and wiped her face in disgust. Some of my saliva must've reached her face when I shouted. She took a deep breath.

"YES. YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR SIX DAYS. WE DON'T REALLY MIND BUT ELSA'S WORRIED SICK SO IF YOU WOULD JUST REST AND EAT THESE DAMN APPLES SO YOU'LL GET BETTER, IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE!" She screamed, slamming the bowl of sliced apples on my lap. She pulled my ear and whispered, "I'm going out for a moment, so remember this… if you ever try to do something crazy and make my sister worry again, you wouldn't worry about the broken leg you have…"

I gulped as she walked towards the door.

"…because I'll be breaking something that won't be nursed back to health." She finished, and closed the door behind us.

…I looked at the window and saw that it was left open. I turned and looked at the door. The fear of Anna doing something to me took over and I covered myself with blankets as I ate the apples she sliced for me, shivering at how scary Elsa's sister can be.


	6. Chapter 6: Sudden Realization

AN: Badum Tss. Here is chapter six. Presenting… a new character! I'll read your reviews tomorrow on your comments about this new guy. But I'll probably expand more about him on the next chapter, so stay tuned. Cheers!

Chapter Six:

I accidentally slept again, and this time it was already dark outside. I was feeling a lot better, probably because of the apples. I probably need to eat more of those later.

"Let's see now." I tried to levitate into the air, trying to see if I'm able to fly. It took me a minute to do so. I took my time and moved around the room, carefully taking care not to sway my arm seeing that it's broken. When it looks like that I'm able to fly without any problems, I opened the door. I was still elevating, not wanting to drop on my feet because I'm not sure if my feet are okay, and no I don't want to find out.

"Jack?" a voice suddenly said, almost making me slam the door in surprise. "What are you doing?"

I turned around and saw Kristoff holding my staff. He was curiously looking at me moving up and down in the air. "What are you looking at?"

"Well… for starters, Elsa did a great job putting you on that suit." He grinned, handing back my staff. "Here, she let me took care of it since you've been freezing her room with this when we took you here in the castle."

I took the staff from him, feeling better than earlier. I froze the wall beside us and looked at my reflection.

"Wow. It looks cool." I honestly told him, smiling probably for the first time since I woke up. I didn't need to ask if what I'm wearing is made of ice because it looks like Elsa's ice dress. I was wearing a fitted blue coat, long white sleeves underneath and light brown pants. Heck, I was even wearing some boots for the first time. "What happened to my old clothes?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember seeing you wearing those tattered clothes was when I carried you at her room." He said, placing a hand in his chin trying to remember something. "Elsa probably knows, because Anna was surprised to see you wearing those too when she took over in taking care of you."

"Wait, wait, wait. Let's rewind a little bit," I said, holding my hands up. "You mean to say that I've been staying in Elsa's room all this time?"

"Yeah." Kristoff started to smile, seeing where this conversation is heading.

"And Elsa took care of me for about a day or so, with just the two of us inside her room?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded, trying really hard not to grin.

"And the next time you saw me, I was already wearing different clothes?"

"That's correct."

An awkward silence filled the air as I processed what I learned. Kristoff stepped closer to me and whispered, "Dude, Elsa stripped you down to nothing while the two of you were alone."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted flying away from him. I can hear him following behind me, his hysterical laughter annoying the hell out of me. "Damn it, I feel so happy and sad and confused all at the same time."

I floated downstairs and saw Anna walking by. She was wearing a look at me curiously as I flew down with Kristoff laughing behind me. "What was that sudden outburst I heard, Kristoff?"

"Hahaha! Listen to this, Anna. You remember wh-"

"Not. Another. Word. Kristoff." I glared at him. He covered his mouth with his hands, nodding at me but I can still make out his body vibrating from keeping it in. "Ah, whatever. Hey, Anna. Do you have any more apples?"

"We have tons of them in the kitchen." She said, waiting for her fiancé to go down the stairs. "But you'll have to wait since dinner is ready, come on."

Even though I'm not supposed to starve, the mere sound of dinner made me start to drool. I followed the two of them with me floating in the ground, the delicious scent of the food slowly reaching my nose.

. . .

"Thanks for the food." I said, clearing out my plate. The maids suddenly appeared beside me, taking over. "No, it's fine. I can at least do this much."

"Her Majesty specifically told us to take care of you, Master Frost." One of the maids said. "Please sit down and let us do our job."

Anna and Kristoff were still eating so I had no choice but to sit down and let them clean my area. One of them took the plates back to the kitchen, and a few minutes later she appeared bringing a cart filled with bowls of sliced apples. She each offered one for the three of us.

"Thank you." I delightfully said, as she placed one in front of me. Anna smiled as I nodded my appreciation at her.

After we're all done, Anna explained the whole story after I've been hit with the lightning.

"Elsa was the first one to find you. She said you weren't breathing so she kind of panicked and kissed you trying to revive you by mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." She giggled at this part, to which I once again felt regret that I wasn't awake by that time and what the hell am I saying?

She cleared her throat and continued, "So you kind of lived because of her since you're here with us. Anyway, a few moments after that Kristoff and I appeared with Sven and we were shocked to see the state you were in." She suddenly shivered. "Blood was dripping from a cut in your upper eye, and you right arm was… How do I put it? It's like you have two left arms at that time!"

"Elsa! I thought we've talked about this!" Kristoff suddenly said, his face going green.

"I don't know how to explain it to him!"

"It's okay, I got the idea." I shuddered, glancing at my right arm. "Can we move on to what happened after that? And can you please censor the disturbing parts?"

"Okay!" She nodded, raising her hand in agreement. "So then, Elsa ordered Kristoff to carry you on Sven's back while we ice-skated right behind making our way back here in the castle. After we got here, she literally pushed this guy all the way to her room seeing that you made it safely to her room."

She took a break, drinking some water. "She tried to move your 'wrong arm' back to its proper place, freezing it so it serves as a support. She also said that it will prevent you from waking up in pain since it'll make your arm numb. She also froze the cut on your right eye. Now that I realize it Elsa can be a doctor with her powers, don't you think so?"

I didn't answer her question. I was staring at the glass of water in front of me, freezing and unfreezing it as something was bugging me with what she said. Something very, very wrong.

"So you're saying…" I finally said, my eyes still at the glass of water. "…that I almost died, and up until now for almost a week, my wounds aren't fully healed yet?"

"Yeah, why?" Anna answered bluntly. I looked at their direction and saw Kritsoff's eyes widening. He must've realized what was wrong with the story.

"Hey, aren't you're supposed to be im-"He started to point out what I was also thinking. But the doors of the dining room suddenly opened, turning our attention towards it.

"I'm home!"

It was Elsa. She smiled as the maids bowed down before her, passing her coat and taking off her crown so that her braided hair falls down to the side. She placed it back on, not minding that it's not even set correctly. Heck, I love how free she is when it comes to her appearance.

Something is seriously wrong with me.

"Elsa!" Anna moved out of her chair as she ran towards her older sister and gave her a hug. Elsa opened her arms and received her love as her eyes slowly wandered towards our direction. Kristoff nudged me, giving me a wink as he also stood up and greeted Elsa.

I gulped, not knowing how to react as Elsa slowly walked her way towards me. I stood up (Hey, look! My feet are okay!), and kneeled in front of her. "Welcome back, Queen Elsa. Sorry for going berserk the other day. I prom-Oof!"

I stopped talking as she suddenly hugged me, my face buried in her chest as she tightly squeezed the air out of my lungs. "Oh my gosh, Jack. I've been so worried!" She started to sniff, some of her tears falling on my hair.

That's when I realized what the hell was wrong with me all this time. I'm in love with this woman.

I stopped struggling as I pulled away from her hug. I looked at her face, regret pouring in my heart wondering how I can make such a sweet girl like her cry.

"Sorry." I simply said, this time pulling her towards me. "I didn't know what I was thinking back then. I should've given more thought to what you said."

"Idiot…" She whispered, her hands clenching on me tightly.

I grinned. I wanted to hug her a little bit more but my right arm was useless at the moment so I simply patted her head.

"Uhh… Queen Elsa?"

We both pulled away, forgetting the fact that we weren't alone in the room. Fortunately though, the maids were away and the only persons in the room were a grinning Kristoff, a blushing Anna and…

"Who are you?" I asked the person, one who probably didn't read the mood when Elsa and I were hugging.

"Oh, right!" Elsa said, walking towards the stranger. She placed a friendly hand on his arm and introduced him to us.

"This is Prince Cassiopeia of Asia!" Elsa said, smiling widely. "We saw him shouting for help on a stranded island, on our way back here from the Pacific. He was washed ashore when he tried to escape from some pirates pillaging his ship."

"Hello to all of you." He said, and to our surprise he started to kneel on all fours and bowed with his head on the ground. "Thank you for your help."

"Hi."  
>"Hello there."<br>"…Hey."

You can probably guess which reply was mine. I started to go and pull Elsa by my side when she started to pull Prince Cashew-whatever-is-his-name away from the dining room.

"Come quick! I'll show you around the castle!" She excitedly said, literally running away.

When they were gone, Kristoff and Anna turned to look at me.

"What?" I annoyingly asked, freezing the glass of water by my seat.

"Oh, nothing." Anna said, looking away with a sly smile on her face? "Right Kristoff?"

"Ah, what?" Kristoff looked at her, and somehow got the message. "Oh yeah, nothing. Nothing at all!"

Jerks.

**AN: I already have plans for the ending of this fic, so please review if you want me to give you a longer story or a short one. Thanks for reading. Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7: Honest Feelings

AN: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with a lot of things. And my birthday's coming up! Let me know what you think. Cheers!

Chapter Seven: Honest Feelings

I left Kristoff and Anna in the dining room and quietly followed Elsa and the Prince. They look happy with how they talk and act around each other that they never even noticed that I was just floating behind them.

What's so good with this guy? I asked myself, staring at this newcomer. I distinctively noticed his ember eyes; it has a sharp edge into it. Do people in the Pacific normally have those types of eyes? I shook my head and studied more of him. He's about the same height as Elsa, a smaller frame than me. His black hair is tied behind his head, while some of his bangs are neatly combed behind his ear.

Then I noticed something gleaming on his ear. I floated a little closer and realized that an earring was hanging on his right ear. It was a small gem shaped into a small orb. It's probably ruby. Asians love wearing accessories.

I sighed and realized that he looks good for me to scowl at. I can't even sense any malice or anything of the sort to even hate this guy. It's just… why are they so close with each other?!

I gritted my teeth and decided to fly away. Snooping around won't do me anything. I'll just ask Elsa when she's free… if she even let go of that prince.

. . .

Kristoff and Anna slept early tonight. I managed to thank them for taking care of me these past few days. I even said that I'll make it up to them some other time. Anna just grinned and shooed me away from their room.

The wink Kristoff gave me before closing the door made me suspicious if they are really going to sleep or not.

I decided to sleep myself too, and talk to Elsa tomorrow morning. I haven't seen her ever since she took off with her new 'friend'. But before that, I sneaked into the kitchen and packed a bag of apples. The maids bowed before me on my way upstairs, and I bowed awkwardly at them.

I reached my room and opened the door, biting an apple before closing it behind me. I turned around and realized I wasn't alone.

I slowly remembered what Kristoff and Anna explained earlier in the day. The room I was staying at was Elsa's room. Of course it would be obvious that once she comes home, it's her room now. This is where she sleeps, fixes her hair, rolls around on the floor, and apparently…

"JACK FROST, GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

…this is also where she takes off her clothes to changes something comfortable.

. . .

"Have you thought about what you did, Jack Frost?"

I am currently kneeling in front of Elsa. How should I say it? There is something in her words that somehow managed to make me kneel without even saying anything. I guess it must be the reason why she's the Queen of Arendelle. "Yes, and I'm really, really sorry."

She sighed. "Why didn't you knock in the first place?" She asked, sitting on her bed. She already managed to change her clothes into more comfortable ones, and I must say… that nightgown looks sexy. "My eyes are up here, Jack."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um…" I whipped my head back to her. "I was…uhh, you know? I thought this was my room, so I kind of forgot that you came back… yeah. Hahaha."

I studied the expression on her face… a light blush was on her cheeks, probably because of the incident earlier. Her eyes were trying to look angry but I couldn't help to notice the happiness in it. Her mouth is formed into a smile, a playful smirk that matches her beautiful face. Oh man, I just love this girl.

"Well, your room was supposed to be on the other hall." She said, crossing her legs casually. "But since Cassiopeia will be with us for a couple of weeks, I guess he'll have to take that room."

"EH?" I said, suddenly floating up from my position. "Then where will I sleep?"

Elsa got out of her bed; she gently walked towards the window of her room. She shot a devilish smile at me then opened it.

"You have got to be kidding me."

. . .

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Elsa."

"Shut up."

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Elsa, please?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

I sighed. Elsa decided on letting me sleep on her balcony. Well, I guess it's better than letting me out of her castle. But this is outside her castle though, right? I leaned on the window, Elsa froze the other side so I won't be able to open it or see her sleeping. I guess I'll try to sleep… Good night, Elsa.

"Daddy!"

"Whoa!" My whole body jerked in surprise at the sudden small voice that popped out of nowhere. My eyes wandered in the darkness making out a small figure trying to jump by the balcony from the tree across. It has an unusual thin arms and large nose…

"Penny?" I asked, and sure enough, the little snowman leaped her way towards the balcony. "What are you doing here? Where's Olaf?"

"Olaf's staying in the ice castle." She simply answered, fixing a blue ribbon I've never seen before on her head. "I visited when I learned from Kristoff that you're already awake!"

I never noticed that mountain man going out of the castle… "You didn't have to do that, but thanks!" I grinned, patting her head.

"What are you doing outside, daddy?" She asked, sitting beside me. "Shouldn't you be taking a rest since your arm is still not okay?"

"Well, a small accident occurred with Elsa… so this is my punishment." I explained, scratching my head. "Girls are so complicated, don't you think?"

"I'm a girl, so I don't think I can answer that." She replied, playing with some snow beside her. "But I guess you're right…

"What do you mean?"

"How should I say this…" She suddenly took of her ribbon, and showed it to me. "Olaf gave this to me. I was really sad when you had that accident a week ago, daddy. Mommy ordered me to stay in the ice castle in the meantime so we can guard it from the bandits, so I can't really see if you're doing well or not. I started to sit on some corner and every time Olaf would ask if I'm okay, I would just smile and nod. The next thing we knew, we're playing some snowball fight."

She paused. I waited. "Then for some unknown reason, Olaf disappeared from some time and then suddenly gave me this. He said that it's not enough to make me smile, but he made me realize that it won't do you any help if I sulk in a corner. He also made me realize that he's always there for me. I just didn't notice because I'm not looking at the picture clearly. He tried to cheer me up, and he was successful. He said that you will be okay, and I believed him. And look, he is right."

"Such a cute love story, but what's the point of bragging it into me?" I grinned, placing the ribbon back on her head.

"It means that not all we say or do is literally what we meant. We can't be honest with our feelings, but we need the attention and the quality time." She simply said, looking up in the sky. "We want to feel loved."

I stared at the young snowman beside me. Her intelligence must've been from the wisdom and power of a Guardian. I must've passed it to her when I made her. And she probably turned into girl because of Elsa breathing on her.

"Hey, Penny." I started to say, waving in front of her face. "I'm going to tell you something in exchange for what you said just now."

"What is it?" She curiously asked, her innocent eyes staring at mine.

"Keep this a secret from others…" I whispered. "But I think I'm in love with Elsa."

"Okay." She simply replied, going back to gazing at the stars.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with that reaction?" I said, pulling her close to me. "Aren't you even shocked or ecstatic or something?"

"But it's quite obvious to anyone that you both like each other!" She laughed, sitting on my hips. "Your mind only realized it now, but your heart has already known long before you probably even made me."

"She likes me too?" I whispered, staring awkwardly at her carrot nose. "How did you know?"

"You both made me! Olaf is the result of Mommy's love for his sister, while I'm the result of your love for Mommy!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Tone it down!" I whispered, putting some snow on her mouth.

Penny simply nodded and started to walk away. She'll probably go back to the ice castle.

"See you later, daddy." She waved, and jumped down. I waved back at her as she trotted her outside the castle, my frost guiding her to a safe path.

I leaned back on the door, a huge smile on my face. "So we both liked each other, huh?" I closed my eyes, hoping to see Elsa on my dreams.

I failed to notice the shadow of a woman, leaning on the other side of the window casually listening to the conversation I just had.


	8. Chapter 8: Bread n' Butter

AN: Today is my birthday!

Chapter 8: Bread n' Butter

"Jack Frost, wake up!"

My body suddenly moved on its own and stood up. It must've processed Elsa's voice by now, so I groggily greeted her with my eyes half-closed. "Morning…"

She snapped her fingers at me and I suddenly felt different. "Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw my body. My blue jacket was back, including my pants. But I realized that I was wearing shoes for the first time. I turned towards Elsa and saw that she was smiling at me.

I was about to thank her but I suddenly said. "What's with my shoes?"

"It's not formal for one to be inside the castle wearing nothing but your feet." She said, acting high and mighty for some unknown reason. "Let's go, breakfast is about to be served."

I ruffled my hair and floated behind her, not wanting to walk on these shoes.

. . .

Kristoff and Anna weren't around so the only persons who ate breakfast were me and Elsa. I was a little happy because we could with just the two of us but then…

"Ah, Elsa." Prince Cassiopeia suddenly entered from the dining room. He was wearing a thick jacket and slim pants. "I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't notice the time."

"It's okay." Elsa smiled, her eyes twinkling upon laying eyes on him. "Sit down, come join us."

Prince Cashew sat in front of me with Elsa situated in the middle of the table. She instructed the maids to bring in the food seeing that we're already at the table.

"Good Morning, Jack Frost." He smiled at me, extending his hand.  
>"Good Morning, Prince Cassiopeia." I greeted him back, shaking his warm hand.<p>

"Elsa told me you can control the ice, how cool is that?" He suddenly said, leaning his face towards me. I leaned back, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I don't really know." I answered, looking away from his eyes. "But I guess its fun."

"Ehem." Elsa suddenly butted in, pushing the Prince back to his seat. She glared at him and whispered something that made the Prince chuckle on his seat. He whispered something back and it somehow made Elsa blush to her ears.

"Uhh… guys?" I interrupted their conversation.

"What?" Elsa shot at me.

"Breakfast is here." I pointed to the food on our table as breads, butter, bacon and sausages are placed neatly in place. Another maid came in, placing some mugs beside our utensils and pouring some hot cocoa.

"Ah, sure." Elsa replied to me, "Shut up, okay?" She hissed at the Prince.

I sighed and went on to eat. I guess while I was asleep some people already made advances on her. I turned to look at Prince Cashew and noticed him looking at me.

And what the hell is wrong with this guy?

. . .

Prince Cashew and Elsa left first, talking about something important. I went into the garden, sat down on a tree and tried to sleep. Minutes after… something fell on my lap. I opened it and saw that it was a letter.

I opened it and read the two words that were printed on gold.

"Go back."

. . .

"Elsa?" I shouted while hovering in the halls. "Elsa, where are you?" My hand was holding on to the letter, crumpled by the sudden emotion that hit me. What am I thinking? Of course I need to go back.

But why now of all times?

"Jack?" a voice suddenly called. I turned around and saw Prince Cashew coming out from Elsa's door. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell Elsa something," I said, flying towards him. "Is she in there?"

He paused for a moment before smiling at me. "Yeah, of course she's here." He opened the door and I saw Elsa brushing her hair by the dresser. "In fact, she wants you to accompany her to the town for a while."

Elsa and I both looked at each other before finally looking at the Prince. He just waved at the both of us and closed the door, pushing me inside.

"What do you want to do in town, Elsa?" I asked, floating towards her.

"I'm kind of craving for something sweet, and I asked the Prince to accompany me… but I guess he had prior engagements." She said, rolling her eyes at my reflection on the mirror. "Are you free later?"

"Uhh… about that."

I somehow managed to explain to her that I would be going back to the North Pole for a while. Her eyes hinted some signs of disappointed but she kept her face straight, and just listened while she fixed her hair.

"So I'll be leaving tonight." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Then, leave." She simply said, and turned around to face me. A strand of loose hair was hanging from the side of her face. I reached out for it and combed it behind her ear. I don't know what gotten into me, but I held her face and looked into her eyes.

Elsa placed her hand over mine. She gently nuzzled her face on it and said, "But be sure to come back here…"

"Of, course." I smiled, pulling her to a hug.

. . .

About fifteen minutes later, the two of us stood in front of a small, two-story building that had large display windows, a wooden door, and a red, vertical sign that read, "Bread n' Butter". The surrounding area seemed to be a residential area that had houses similar to the store while across the street behind me was the plaza where I can see kids playing with each other.

We headed inside the store, and the sweet fragrance of the breads shot inside my nose. My eyes started to wander around the room, looking at the colorful, cherry, interior, and the different assortment of bread, buns, and pastries laid out on various shelves and tables. Because it was late in the afternoon, a lot of the baskets were empty apart for one suspicious batch in the middle of the bakery.

"Argh…" I heard Elsa groan in frustration.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They've already sold out on the sugar bread I was going to buy…" She slouched over, looking cutely depressed.

"Why don't you try these?" I pointed over to the tray that was untouched.

Elsa followed the direction of my finger, "You've never been here, have you…?" she said grimly.

"Why?" I picked one of the buns up.

"That's one's a new creation!" I turned to see a short, young, woman with a blue bow tied around her long, pony-tail hair, and baby brown eyes. Is she the store owner? She looks so young to be one. I thought as she smiled in anticipation of me trying her new recipe. "Feel free to try it out. I'll offer it free of charge since it was left unsold."

I looked over at Elsa who was making a tiny "X" with her fingers. Her face read, 'You're going to regret it.'

What's the harm? Feeling adventurous, I took a bite. My tongue ran into a very strange and sour taste that made me cringe. Plus, the whole thing was stale from being left out all day. Ugh, another bite just to be polite. My teeth unexpectedly sank into something hard and crunchy. I looked at the bread and saw it had a layer of crackers tucked inside. My mind just couldn't take it anymore. Even though I've been hungry for the majority of the day, this woman's new product was just making me feel sick.

"I call it the 'Cracker Bun' and it's supposed to be representation of harmony."

"That's an interesting concept." I said with my mouth chewing slowly.

"Well, what do you think of my little gift of creation?" she asked with eagerness.

My hands put the half-eaten bread back on the basket. "It's a failure."

"WHAT?" The woman looked as if she just walked in on a murder. "You don't like my bread? Doesn't it taste good?"

"The taste is its own problem but the bread is just too much work for someone to chew through. No wonder it's not selling… huh?"

"My bread… My bread…" she was tearing up.  
>"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.<p>

Her two hands suddenly covered her face as she pushed out of the way and ran out the store. "NO WONDER IT'S NEVER SOLD!" I heard the woman screaming in the streets.

I stood there frozen and dumbstruck.

"Jack, that was awfully mean of you." Elsa said with a cold stare.

"Well, she was asking for my opinion." I defended.

"Anyway, we better get out of here."

"Yeah, I could smell trouble coming if we stayed hear any longer."

. . .

I let out a long heavy sigh of relief. Good grief, I never knew this day could be so exhausting.

"I'm going home so I'll see you tomorrow too, Jack." Elsa said as she turned towards the direction towards where we came from. "Be careful on your way back."

Home; the very thought brought pitiless dread to my mind. I raised my head to look at the red sky and then looked down at my left wrist to check the time on my watch.

6:47PM

It's still too early. I looked down the sidewalk and saw Elsa thankfully still in sight. "Hey, wait!" I called out. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head back to watch me catch up.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I'll walk you home." I told Elsa as we continued on.

"You don't have to do that."

"I insist."

"Oh, the castle isn't far from here, just go." Elsa continued. "The other Guardians could be waiting for you."

"Nahh. I could be late whenever I want." I grinned.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Say what you want, you know you like me hanging around with you." I joked.  
>"Look whose talking." she replied with a clever smile.<p>

"I like hanging around with anyone, it just happens that a young lady like you needs company so I'm here walking you home." I gave her a tricky smile. "But if you're like that, I guess I'll just go now…"

Elsa frowned at the statement, "I was just kidding, you idiot…" she muttered under her breath.

"Just let me walk you home okay?" I simply told her. "That meeting isn't exactly important to me anyway."

"That's terrible. I thought you were a better person than that." She said coldly.

What Elsa said stung me. Just what was she getting so worked up about? Was it such a big deal that I would be late for the meeting with the Guardians or is she hoping for something more from me. I guess I already failed her expectations.

"That's a shame really," Elsa said.

"It's a habit of mine. I can't do anything about it." I sighed.

"No. I think it's something more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. There's just something different about you."

I stopped in my tracks at realizing she had hit me on the dot and stared her straight in the eyes. Not only was she insanely strong and beautiful, her observation skills were top notch to the point they scared me.

"It's only your imagination," I said and resumed walking.

We continued through town, past the school, the shopping district, the various people who greeted her on the street, the river's bridge, and the other residential homes with a growing sense of dread grasping my insides. Along the way, I would often ask Elsa if she had anywhere else she wanted to go or if she wanted to see anything in the stores and shops but she would decline my request each time. If I knew my directions around town, the castle would be a little bit closer now.

The thought of breaking off and hiding from her occasionally crossed my mind a couple times. But I couldn't stand the guilt of abandoning Elsa and letting her walk alone despite knowing, of course, she could handle things if she got in a sticky situation.

But as we drew closer to the castle, I would slow my pace down to delay the inevitable. Even if it was by a few minutes or seconds, I counted each one and prayed for something to arrive to keep me away from going away. Elsa would often glance at me with a suspicious look as if I had a strange aura emitting from my skin. I tried to stay as casual as possible but knowing her, she had already inferred something wasn't totally fine.

Eventually, we ended up in front of the open gates of the castle that was protected by some guards. Since the area was known to be pretty open for anybody, the castle was tightly secured to every blind spot if anybody tries to enter uninvited or harm the royal family. Of course, living the royal life would only attract a bunch of bastards who would do anything to exploit the kindness of such people and steal their riches from inside.

"Aren't you going to go home now?" Elsa spoke as I stood motionless in front of the old gates.

My heart pounded loudly and deeply like a war drum while my chest tightened with discomfort. I looked down and whispered, "I don't want to yet."

"What was that?" she asked.

"Never mind." I replied. Questions started to rush through my head like a flood. What would happen if I told her about how I and the Guardians didn't get along? How would she feel knowing the truth? Would I then have to tell her about my fears and weaknesses? What would she say about that, as well? This is all too embarrassing for me to tell her. Man, I wish she'd just invite me to her home.

"Jack. Are you ok? You look really tense again." My head then turned to look at her warm blue eyes which seemed to be filled with nothing but worry. I asked myself if there was anything I could do to help put her to ease without revealing too much but nothing my mind thought up sufficed. I didn't have a choice. There were some things that some people shouldn't know about and the relationship with those Guardians was one them.

My hands started to move on my staff as I floated on the ground, just enough for me to take off any moment. This was to make sure Elsa would be able to call me if ever her mind changes and let me stay for a while.

I started to let out some air, not realizing that I've been holding back. After stepping inside, Elsa turned around to face me from across the gates and said, "I'll see you tomorrow," with a forced smile and began to levitate a little higher.

"Wait!" she stopped me, "Is it too much to ask for you to be back a little earlier in the morning?"

"Why?" I questioned.

"…no real reason apart from you should. I need to make sure your… uhh... your arm! Right, I need to make sure your arm is fine."

My mind could tell she had another reason for wanting me to be back early, "Depends on my mood but I'll see." I then considered the worried expression she had on her face a few seconds ago. Maybe it'd make her feel better if I said, "If you really want to hang out with me, I guess I'll try to make the effort to be back before you even wake up."

It worked. She smiled benevolently with content, "At least that's better than nothing." Elsa's face then shifted to a more serious yet kind, look. "Jack, if you ever have any problems or you need someone to talk to…" She started to say, "Just come back here, my balcony is always open for someone to crash in to."

A smile came out of my face.

"Excellent. Well, if you do plan going back before I can even wake up, I'll open the window so you can just come inside tomorrow."

"Ok, then."

"Ok. Well, um. Good night, Jack. It was nice hanging out with you."

"Good night," I returned her farewell. She then bowed and turned towards the castle. However instead of flying away, my eyes continued to watch her carefully from behind as she walked towards the castle before disappearing out of sight as she finally entered the doors. Even then, I kept watching. Waiting. But she was gone for sure and I silently flew away.


End file.
